bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
BLUE
BLUE is the fourteenth opening theme for the Bleach anime and is used from Episode 317 through 342. Track List #Blue #Crisis #Re-Load Video Stoot Regular lyrics are the main singer. Italics are the background singer. Lyrics Romaji= Nagaretsuita sono basho de hito wa nani o omou no darou Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizumanai you ni You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout To be yourself till death, assure yourself You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout To be yourself till death, assure yourself Asu o ushinatte shimau ka mo shirenai kakegae no nai ima ni se o mukenai Kono koe ga douka todoku you ni sakebitsuzukete'ta yo Oikakeru tabi ni dandan tooku natte nigedashita totan mata chikaku natte Sukitootte iru no ni mienai mukougawa te o nobashitsuzuketa Nakinagara warau [asannen] hibi to I take it on myself,I take it on myself Rinne no hate ni kono te o nobasu yo Nagaretsuita sono basho de hito wa nani o omou no darou Hirokute fukai unmei no naka shizumanai you ni Nejimagaru hikari o abite yurari yurari tadayoinagara Barabara ni natta jibun no kakera hiroiatsume tobitatsu yo Shinka shitsuzukeru vision no hate ni ittai nani ga midaseru no darou ka Kono koe ga douka todoku you ni sakebitsuzukete'ta yo Nakinagara warau [asannen] hibi to I take it on myself,I take it on myself Rasen no ao ni kono te o nobasu yo Kurayami o tsubasa ni kaete fuwari fuwari ukande'ku... Arukitsuzukeru...sono saki ni mieru hikari o motomete You're trying to cut it?Sure enough. Kanjitsu wa ima? Can't you show it down,always want to be yourself Inaru kana metatana yume wo miru Yume no naka shisa koe wo mita biru no naka Dekena kanaiso akitate ratadasa Can't you show it down,you want to be yourself Tomoe... Tatoe donna mirai da to shite mo ichido-kiri no tabi da kara Arukitsuzukeru...sono saki ni mieru hikari o motomete Nejimagaru hikari o abite yurari yurari tadayoinagara Barabara ni natta jibun no kakera hiroiatsume tobitatsu yo |-| English Translation= In this new place I've drifted to, what might the people be thinking, so that they wouldn't sink into the vast and deep sea of destiny? You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout To be yourself till death, assure yourself You cannot bust yourself, gimme a shout To be yourself till death, assure yourself I might end up losing my tomorrow, so I won't turn my back to my irreplaceable present. So that my voice would reach its destination, I was shouting nonstop. It fled away when I caught up with it, and became close again right after it escaped, my future was transparent yet invisible, but I kept on reaching out my hands to that side. Together with the days where [3 years] I smile while crying, I take it on myself,I take it on myself I stretch my hands towards the end of destiny. In this new place I've drifted to, what might the people be thinking, so that they wouldn't sink into the vast and deep sea of destiny? Showered in distorted light, drifting slowly and absentmindedly, I will gather my scattered pieces of self, and then fly away. At the end of my evolving vision, just what might I discover? So that my voice would reach its destination, I was shouting nonstop. Together with the days where [3 years] I smile while crying, I take it on myself,I take it on myself I stretch my hands towards the blue hue of the spiral. Changing the darkness into wings, I float up softly and gently... I will walk on...seeking after the light that can be seen ahead of me. You're trying to cut it?Sure enough. Can you feel it? Can't you show it down,you want to be yourself Looking at my intense dreams In my dream,I heard a voice in mid-air Better yet... Can't you show it down,you want to be yourself Huge comma design... No matter what my future is like, it's a journey that will only happen once, so I will walk on...seeking after the light that can be seen ahead of me. Showered in distorted light, drifting slowly and absentmindedly, I will gather my scattered pieces of self, and then fly away. Characters The characters in the fourteenth opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening